


Together Again

by Swinky Swanks (SpobSpucci)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpobSpucci/pseuds/Swinky%20Swanks
Summary: It's been three years since they've seen each other and  Luffy is still the same dumb kid who can't stay in his own bed for one night.And honestly? Ace wouldn't change a thing.





	Together Again

He hummed into the still air, the ship swaying the hammocks with the rocking waves. While the others mumbled and tossed with sleep, Ace stared at the wood of the ceiling above with a contented smile, his arms crossed behind his head. 

He missed the familiarity that his crew had become, his family. For long nights he had spent alone in search of Teach, traveling by sea and foot on his own to track his former crew mate. Though once he heard of the rising terror of the East Blue, Monkey D. Luffy, his stupid kid brother, he just knew they were meant to cross paths. 

Ace’s brother was in good hands, and for that he was glad. Just seeing his brother again in the flesh stole the breath from his lungs. It had been three long years since they had separated, and the six before they had spent every waking moment together after Sabo was gone. Luffy didn’t cry when Ace left, but knowing that crybaby, he did once his ship was gone from the horizon. 

Ace smiled. His stupid kid brother, the only person he’s ever loved like this. No matter how many years had passed, Luffy had sprung into Ace’s waiting arms like he always did. He‘s as bright and unabashed as he always was, Ace’s promise to be alive. 

“...Ace, ‘m coming up.” Luffy’s voice carried up from below, sleepy and quiet. Ace looked down of the side, surprised to see Luffy still awake. He was usually he first to sleep. 

Luffy’s fingers latched onto the side of the hammock, and it dipped as he hoisted himself up, crawling under the covers and on top of Ace in the nest of blankets and heat. His cheek pressed against Ace’s bare chest, and he exhaled in tired bliss. 

“Luffy?” Ace murmured, a question, though on instinct he still rested his fire-smoothed palms over Luffy’s skin. Luffy mumbled incoherently into Ace’s chest, sleep already overtaking the young captain. 

“You never change.” Ace grinned, lopsided and affectionate. When they were kids, Ace would have to shove Luffy away every night, though the weeks leading up to Ace’s departure, they slept limbs tangled and gripping onto one another. It was nice, and this was nice. Luffy was heavier than when he was a kid, but his weight was familiar and secure. Ace found himself watching his younger brother in he lowlight like he used to. Nothing’s changed. Luffy was still the same excitable kid, passionate in everything he did and with everyone he loved. He still revered Ace to be the most amazing big brother despite his blood, he still assured Ace that he deserved this life. 

Ace ran his fingers through Luffy’s hair, messy and thick as he remembered. His fingers trailed down Luffy’s temples and over his skin, rubbery and soft like silky clay, a strange but so familiar texture. The bridge of his nose and cheeks were colored, grazed by the harsh sun despite his beloved straw hat. 

Ace bent down, pressing a gentle kiss to Luffy’s lips. He trailed away with the lingering taste of salt, the ocean waves peppering their bodies in salty spray from their time on sea. He kissed him again, and this time Luffy hummed into his brother’s lips, awake enough to kiss him but but too tired to open his eyes or lift his head.

“Mmmhh... 'missed Ace...” Luffy mumbled. Ace smiled. 

“I’ve missed you too, Lu. Go to sleep now, okay?” 

Luffy nodded and nestled further into his big brother’s arms. This is what home was.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
